Little Details
by Quicksilver19
Summary: CHLOLLIE. Chloe tries to coach Dinah about Oliver to make things easier but Dinah's not too impressed with how much Chloe knows about the Green Arrow...


The Little Details

Author's Note: So, I really didn't like the way they portrayed Dinah in the show so if you like her, don't continue reading...

"He likes cream in his coffee, but no sugar because it coats his teeth. When he's nervous, he ducks his head and mumbles. Or he makes jokes, really bad jokes, but you still have to laugh because you know he's trying. He likes showing off but also likes it when people aren't impressed. He likes pizza but not the crusts. He likes classical music in the morning and jazz at night. He needs to have at least thirty minutes to himself in the morning or he's cranky all day unless he sleeps in past nine." Chloe Sullivan blinked, wondering what the fluttering in her stomach was but shook it off and refocused her attention on Dinah Lance, the newest member of the Justice League. It did twinge a bit to not be the only girl in the club house anymore but Chloe reminded herself that she _had_ given up the opportunity to work with them and it was Oliver's own business who he invited to help save the world. "Oh, and he loves it when you save him the cherries when you eat fruit salad – which is his favourite dessert." She looked up at Dinah. "Oh, and he likes reading the comics first when he gets the newspaper but hides them behind the business section to appear more serious."

"You two were pretty close, huh?" Dinah was swinging a leg idly over the edge of the chair. She chewed on a hangnail and studied the small blond reporter sitting across from her with a look of mild interest on her face.

Chloe knew better though. She could see right through the bored sneer. Dinah had been eyeing Oliver ever since he'd met her on the rooftop a week ago. The spiky blond had been trying to get his attention for the whole time, disregarding the fact that he'd just broken up with Lois and was a very one track mind-kind of guy, which at the moment was focused on their next mission. He'd been holed up for the past four nights making plans, dragging Chloe in for a couple of all nighters to do some recon and internet research.

She yawned, her brain reminding her of how tired she was. "I'm just observant. No big deal."

The Black Canary shook her head. "That's not normal stuff to know. That's like, girlfriend stuff." She narrowed her eyes. "I thought it was a bit strange for him to run right at me when we were on the roof but then he ducked. He didn't even try to attack me. Turns out he was running to your side when I took the files he was willing to break the law for. He seemed to be more interested in making sure you were okay. Which is weird."

Chloe snorted. "It's really not like that. I'm... I was his girlfriend's cousin. And he's just like that. Not that big of a deal," she protested. Was it weird? She didn't think so... So why was Dinah looking at her like that? "Anyway, take care of him. The Lois thing hit him pretty hard." He'd talked to her about a couple times, hesitant and still hurting. She'd remained carefully neutral even though she knew that Lois was just done with it. There was no way she was able to share a guy with the world, even if it was for a good cause.

"What hit who pretty hard?"

They both turned as the guys came out of the elevator.

Bart bounced up. "Chlo, lookin' good as usual. Dinah, love the wig." Then he was off, gone to the kitchen to find some snacks.

A.C. squeezed Chloe's shoulder as he went by and threw her a grin. "Missing out again, Watchtower? Our courageous captain failed yet again to snag you?"

Victor shook his head. "Ollie's gettin' soft."

Oliver gave him a gentle shove. "Am not. She's just stubborn as hell. I got Dinah." He smirked.

"She's easy though," Bart shot back, dodging out of the way as Dinah shot him a glare and swiped at him before turning to smile up at Oliver. "What Chloe needs is a real man asking her. For example." He pointed at himself with both thumbs.

A.C. snorted. "What? You're gonna find one to do the job?"

"Screw off."

"Guys," Oliver called out. "Pack up. Wheels up in twenty."

"Guess that means me too, huh boss?" Dinah gave Chloe a wave. "Thanks. See ya."

"No problem." She watched the other girl move off and almost wished she could go.

"Second thoughts, sidekick?" Oliver asked, coming over and dropping down on the couch beside her.

"Yes. No. I don't know. It's weird. It'd be weird. Wouldn't it be weird?"

"Nah. Besides, I need someone who makes my coffee just perfect." He braced himself as she punched him in the arm.

"I've already got an internship, thanks."

"I'd pay you real money though. Someday, Chloe. Someday I'll have you then you won't be able to say no." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

She laughed, snuggled into him. "Yeah, promises."

Neither noticed as Dinah came back around the corner but stayed out of sight to watch, eyes narrowed.

ΩΩΩ

She hugged them one by one, glad that Oliver was last.

"Last chance," he joked, pulling her into a hug.

"Not this time, Ollie." She breathed him in. She loved his hugs. He was a good hugger – strong, comfortable, and held on longer than most people.

"I'm not going to stop asking," he informed her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You wouldn't be you if you did."

Finally, he let go and started for the elevator. "So long, Sidekick. Take care of the apartment."

She grinned, giving him a final wave. She was moving into Queen Tower, a short ten minute walk from work and so much nicer than listening to Lois snore half the night. Also – a perk for Oliver – she could work for the team more easily.

ΩΩΩ

She was putting the final touches on an article when she heard the noise. A thump. Like someone or something landing on the balcony. It was no cause for alarm though. Not just yet. In the four months since she'd moved in, she'd had a few surprise visitors delivering info for Oliver. She pulled on a sweatshirt and went downstairs.

Dinah Lance was crouched on the balcony outside.

Chloe raised a hand in greeting, moving to the balcony doors to let her in. Then she realized all the sound had disappeared, muffled somehow.

And Dinah's mouth was open.

She barely had time to turn before the first shard hit her. She was knocked to the ground. Dimly, she wondered whether the Black Canary could control the force and frequency because as she looked up, the glass covering Oliver's secret room was still intact.

Then she was being dragged towards the balcony. Then she realized Dinah was talking.

"... all he ever talks about. All any of them ever talks about. I've no idea why. What the hell's so special about you?" She dropped Chloe into a heap and towered over her. "Tell me!" she screamed. "Why does Oliver think you're so special and doesn't even glance my way?"

Chloe felt glass digging into her, stinging and almost unbearable. She could feel blood dripping down her body and briefly wondered whether which would suck more? Bleeding to death or being thrown off of Queen Towers? Falling would be faster, sure, but it would probably be more terrifying. Then again, bleeding to death was slow. She'd have a lot more time to think. Which was never a good thing when you were dying.

Dinah looked down at her in disdain, her lip curling. As if reading Chloe's mind, she said, "Seems this is the only way. No offence, but Oliver and I? We're supposed to be together. You're just a lowly little reporter that just happens to be a little better than average with a computer and knows the right people or was in the right place at the right time. You're not supposed to be in Ollie's life. You don't deserve him. So your dramatic death will propel him into my arms." She opened her mouth and aimed her Canary Cry at Chloe.

Everything went quiet until she was interrupted by a startled, "Hey! Hey you! Get away from my cousin!"

Chloe was never so glad to hear her cousin's voice. She was surprised that she _could_ even hear Lois' voice... she could feel blood in her ears.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

Dinah disappeared with one last glare and a kick aimed at Chloe.

When Lois got to her, Chloe just felt like sleeping. "Oh my god, Chloe! Are you okay? What happened? Who the hell was that?"

She tried to speak, tried to even mouth Dinah's name but nothing came out. She was so tired. Everything was fuzzy at the edges and growing dimmer.

ΩΩΩ

She woke to the concerned face of Oliver Queen.

"Geez, Sidekick. Couldn't you've thought of a less dramatic way of getting me to come back for you?" he joked weakly. But he looked pale and when he took her hand, his was shaking slightly.

She gave him a weak smile in return and tried to speak but couldn't.

He handed her water, helped her sip, then proceeded to examine her. "What happened Chloe? I went by the place and it was a disaster. I've had Lois yelling at me for the past twenty hours asking me how stupid I am to allow you to stay at the Green Arrow's lair. So you wanna tell me?"

She opened her mouth but couldn't bring herself to say the name on the tip of her tongue. So what? Lie? Tell him she didn't see the person? Tell him she couldn't remember?

He grasped her hand tightly but gently and held her eyes with his own. "Who did this to you, Chloe?"

She felt like she'd been struck dumb. Then she realized with a jolt that Dinah must've done something to her vocal chords. Her scream must've struck Chloe mute. She clutched at her throat.

He frowned. "What is it?"

She felt like an idiot. She couldn't speak. She felt like the little mermaid. What a stupid thought to pop into her head. Oliver didn't even have Eric's dark hair. Wait? What? She shook her head. The drugs must be messing with her.

"What's wrong with your voice?" He stood and went to the door to yell, "Doctor!" before coming back to sit down next to her and taking her hand. "Don't worry, Chloe. You're going to be fine. I'm going to fix this."

The funny thing? She believed he would.

The doctor came in and examined her throat, made her open her mouth to peer down, poked and prodded her then ordered a barrage of tests.

Four hours later, she was back in her bed, exhausted, and still had no voice and no idea as to how to fix it.

"We'll figure it out, Chlo."

She nodded then scribbled on the notepad he'd bought her. "Thanks Ollie."

He stood. "Anything to keep my sidekick in action. I have some business I have to deal with but I'll be back tomorrow and hopefully they'll have the results back." Stooping, he kissed her on the forehead, his lips lingering for a moment too long and then he was gone. She was alone again. She sighed, stabbing a spoon into her Jello. What _was_ it with hospital food and sucking? So you didn't try to stick around for Cheesecake Thursdays?

ΩΩΩ

She woke from a fitful sleep to cold steel at her throat.

Her eyes opened to meet the pale blue eyes of the Black Canary staring coldly down at her.

"Your meddling cousin interrupted us before so I'm back to finish the job." The knife wavered as she became agitated, nicking the skin beneath her ear. "I told you to stay away from him. He's supposed to be mine, Chloe. Don't you understand?"

Chloe just stared up at her, terrified. She swallowed hard, trying to get something out... anything. Her hands scrambled for the help button. She pushed it frantically a few times without any result.

Dinah widened her eyes in mock innocence, darting to the wire feeding from the bed, a knife stuck in the floor, cutting cleanly through. "Sorry Chlo. This is a private meeting. You like what I did to your voice though? Thanks to Oliver's technology, I was able to train my voice to different frequencies. But as much as I love my gift, I prefer the reliability of steel." She drew the knife slowly down Chloe's arm, cutting just deep enough to draw blood. "It's just so much more effective, don't you think?"

Chloe sobbed noiselessly, tears streaming down her face. So this was it? Hacked up by a jealous maniac in a hospital full of people that she couldn't even alert? She'd be long dead before anyone found her, regardless of how Dinah did it. So, she stopped crying and stared defiantly up at the Black Canary, hard hazel eyes locking with icy blue.

"That's sweet," Dinah cooed, drawing another line down her arm. "Trying to put on a brave face? Courage isn't going to save you, sweetheart, but I'm glad I don't have to listen to you yap and whine like your cousin when I had her tied up with Ollie. Should have just put her out of her misery then. Didn't know she'd be such a pain in my ass. Maybe I'll just jump over to take care of her. Two for one deal..." She bent down to look Chloe right in the face. "It's a good thing I'll be there to comfort him in this time of grief."

Chloe swallowed again, feeling a slight tingling in her throat. Maybe her healing power had turned inward on herself. So, she tried. "You're a lunatic," she managed in a half whisper.

Dinah's eyes widened, this time in genuine shock. "You're not supposed to... I... but my..." Then it was gone, lazy arrogance returning. "Doesn't matter. You can't call out to the person in the next bed, let alone anyone who can help you." She raised the knife. "So long, Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe closed her eyes. She didn't want to see it. There was a swish then a thud but no blow ever came, no more pain. She opened her eyes to the grim figure of the Green Arrow crouched in the window, his mouth drawn, jaw clenched. Then her eyes turned to the wall next to her.

The Black Canary was slumped against the wall, an arrow pinning each arm and three in her chest.

Chloe turned away, fighting down the urge to vomit.

He was beside her in a second, hood down, glasses off and cradling her gently in his arms. "It's okay. You're okay now." He ran a hand soothingly over her hair, muttering the words over and over.

She nodded into his chest, hot tears escaping her eyes.

ΩΩΩ

"Oliver, I'm fine, really. Go." She pushed him gently. "I'll be fine for one afternoon, I swear."

He stood then towered over her, eyes full of concern. "Your voice is barely above a whisper, Chlo. The company can run itself. It's not like they can fire me..."

She sat up on the couch, wrapping the blanket around her. "You're smothering me."

His eyes darted around the room. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried, that's all. A crazy woman I brought into the Justice League tried to murder you not even two days ago." He threw up his hands. "Sorry I'm not handing it as well as you!"

She reached out and grabbed his pant leg. "Come here."

He bent down and she took both his hands, looking him square in the face. "This was not your fault."

His eyes darted around the room, still unable to look her in the face. "I hired her, I told you to stay here, told you it was safe-"

She tugged his hands. "Look at me. Not. Your. Fault. So stop thinking it. There was nothing you could do. You couldn't have known."

He let go of her hands and after a moment's hesitation, cupped her face. "I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you."

She smiled and joked lightly, "Gotten Victor to do all your hacking?"

"I'm serious."

"I'm kinda serious."

"I'm asking you to come with the Justice League when I leave town and I need you to say yes this time. I can't be halfway across the world worrying about you. I'm not Clark, I can't get back to check on you in the blink of an eye like him. I need you with me. I don't think you realize how much you mean to me."

She studied him. He was serious. He worried about her and needed her to be around. "Shall I cue the Barry Manilow or do you have that covered?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not kidding around. Standing in that window, seeing her standing over you, blood all over the sheets, knife in hand. I didn't even think. I just reacted. She was dead before even I knew it. And I don't feel bad. I don't feel guilty about her death. I wanted her dead."

She watched the guilt bearing down on him. "Oliver, you saved my life. You can't feel guilty about that. She was obviously unstable if she thought I was the thing standing in her way to get to you." She looked down then her eyes flickered back up to meet his.

He clenched his jaw, giving her a wry smile. "Actually, you're pretty much it, Chloe. You accepted me without hesitation, you step up again and again when I need you without any thought for yourself, you don't even hesitate when I tell you we're leaving, you just say good luck and be careful. You're equal without being completely immersed in the life, which is refreshing because I like being able to go out to a movie like a normal person without wondering if you have ulterior motives. You're unimpressed with my money and stature, you ignore it unless I'm using it to improve the world. You're not afraid to say exactly what you're thinking even if it's conflicting. You know everything about me and I'm not running for the door for a change. And you save your cherries for me even though I know you like them as much as I do."

She was blushing. His hands felt cool against her flaming cheeks. "I'm think you're pedestalling me a bit, Ollie."

He shook his head. "You deserve it. Look at everything you've sacrificed for Clark, for me, the League. You're an amazing human being if only you'd admit it."

"If I admit it, will you go to work? Sorry, I just... I don't know what to say. No one's ever said anything like that to me."

He stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets, his head ducking. He kicked at an imaginary stone on the ground. "Really? Well, it's the truth," he mumbled. He turned and took a few steps then turned back around. "When I was with Lois, everything was amazing. She was amazing. But then I realized that I just liked the idea of her. The idea of someone who knows my secret and is strong and independent and able to take care of herself but isn't afraid to ask for help. Lois was all those things. Except, when it really came down to it, she couldn't handle me being all of me. And then there was you. When I saw you in that hospital bed, I realized that you were human after all. You might not be there all the time. And that I had to take care of you."

She stood up, letting the blanket fall and stood right behind him. "Ollie," she whispered, her hand reaching out to touch his back. "Oliver, I just think you're overreacting to this. To Lois, to what happened to Dinah, and, well, everything."

He turned around, grabbing her by the arms. "Overreacting? You almost died, Chloe. You were in the hospital!"

"Yeah, but you're not in love with me!" Somehow it didn't sound as impressive without a full voice. "You only think you are because these are shockwaves coming off the Lois thing. I'm the only sane girl around and you're trying to rebound."

"Well, if you put it that way..." He gave a short laugh. "It's not like that, Chloe. I'm not going to jump your bones just because I miss Lois. I want this to work. It's a partnership and I want us to be on equal footing."

"Have you been watching Dr. Phil?"

He threw up his hands. "This isn't funny, Chloe. Stop making jokes. I'm trying to talk to you."

"C'mon Ollie. You seriously want me to believe that you somehow fell out of love with my cousin and somehow magically discovered that you love me and that we should be together and you just expect me to throw myself at you and everything's going to be alright and just work out?" Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "You're smarter than that, Archer."

His hands made their way back onto her shoulders, one sliding up to rest gently on her cheek. "I don't want to be smarter than that. I'm tired of being smarter than that. And at least this way, I can pretend to focus more on the missions than you." He gave her a half smile. "Plus, I heard you that morning. When you were trying to coach Dinah on how to make things easier for me. Some of that stuff I didn't even know... and that made me realize that it was you. That's the short story, Chlo. That's the whole reason."

She couldn't help but smile back. "Are you trying to convince me to be on the team or to be with you?"

"Can't it be both? C'mere." He drew her into a hug, revelling in the feel of her slight body wrapped in his arms.

It was okay that she was hesitant about them. He knew that she would come with him when they left, even if, at first, it was just to help the team with missions. She'd come around eventually. And he was willing to wait for that. Because she was worth it. She always had been he'd just been too blind to figure it out.

The End


End file.
